Mother Box
A Mother Box, also called a Change Engine, is a perpetual energy matrix of Apokoliptian origin. The three Mother Boxes present on Earth arrived alongside Steppenwolf during his attempted invasion thousands of years ago, but were subsequently left in the hands of the Atlanteans, Amazons and humans. During Steppenwolf's return to Earth, the Mother Boxes were used to revive Superman by the Justice League to fight off the Apokoliptian warlord and were successfully separated, preventing the Unity's energy from terraforming the Earth. History First Invasion of Earth Thousands of years ago, Steppenwolf led an attack on Earth during his crusade as Darkseid's herald. Steppenwolf brought three Mother Boxes with him to use to terraform the Earth into a planet similar to Apokolips. However, Steppenwolf was defeated by the alliance of Mankind, the Amazons, and the Atlanteans, with assistance from the Olympians and the Green Lantern Yalan Gur. The Mother Boxes were successfully separated by Zeus, left for the forces of Earth to guard. While the Amazons and the Atlanteans kept them guarded in vaults, mankind buried their Mother Box so that nobody could ever find it again. Rediscovery However, during World War I, the British rediscovered mankind's lost Mother Box. They conducted numerous studies but were unable to date it due to its age. The Box was then shelved in an archive, up until the night Superman died, where it was then sent to Doctor Silas Stone, who recognised it as a perpetual energy matrix. Silas' studies of the Box led him to theorise it as the key to unlimited energy, paving the way for advancements in scientific research such as cellular regeneration, but he ultimately concluded that it was too volatile a technology to use. Creation of Cyborg In 2015, 33 years later, Silas Stone attempted to help his critically injured son, Victor Stone. However, nothing Silas attempted worked to stabilise his son's condition. As he created a video log describing his failed attempts, including attempts to use the Mother Box in the government's possession, the Box activated suddenly, pulsating with energy as it began to move towards Victor as though it were alive. Upon reaching Victor, the box began repairing his body, fusing him with nearby technology as Victor screamed in agony. The video log abruptly ended with Silas hastily shutting it off. Footage of his revival would later be obtained from S.T.A.R. Labs' database by Lex Luthor. The Death of Superman Following the death of Superman, a projection of Steppenwolf was seen surrounded by three Mother Boxes, standing before Lex Luthoras he was about to be arrested. Around the same time, one Mother Box activated, described by Victor Stone as being 'lit up like Christmas'. Kryptonian Resurrection During Steppenwolf's return to Earth, Batman concocted a plan to use a Mother Box's energy to resurrect the deceased Superman, based off of its ability to do so with Cyborg, as the newly formed Justice League needed him to help fight off Steppenwolf and his army. However, Wonder Woman and Aquaman were skeptical of this, but Bruce relented (privately forming a contingency plan should anything go wrong). They took the Mother Box to the Genesis Chamber in Scout Ship 0344, where they placed Clark’s body in the Chamber's pool. Unfortunately, the Chamber's circuitry was fried by Lex Luthor during his creation of Doomsday. Cyborg explained that they'd need a massive surge of energy to activate the Box and revive Superman successfully, and Flash decided to utilize his speed to create an electric charge to jumpstart the Box to work in tandem with the Chamber's pool. Barry then ran to a separate area of the ship, and Cyborg started a countdown, telling Barry he'd need to time his shock at the exact moment the Box touched the water. The process was successful and Clark was resurrected, although the revival left him disoriented and resulted in him attacking the League. Second Invasion of Earth To be added Category:Items